


Her Life

by asklouistomlinson91



Category: Fiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Gen, Mpreg, Original Fiction, Pregnant, creative writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asklouistomlinson91/pseuds/asklouistomlinson91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a girl and her life growing up with only a single father to raise her, after he mom died giving birth to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Life

Her Life

Camillia had a great life. She married her high school sweetheart and she was the best lawyer in the country. But, now she was taking it easy and relaxing. She was trying to take a nap in her bed, after spending much of the day in her house. She was getting things ready for the special day. All she wanted was for her husband to get home from work, so she could get a back rub. She wasn't feeling good these last couple of days, so she would be glad when this was all over.  
Luke got home two hours later and he was happy to be home with his wife and relaxing. He walked into the bedroom and saw Camillia sleeping in the bed. He went over to her and kissed her. Camillia walked up and said, “Hey you're home. We were waiting for you.” Luke smiled and said, “I was thinking about my girls all day. Can I see our little girl?” “Sure let me get her ready for you.” She pulled the blanket away from herself to show her overdue baby bump. “She was kicking me in the ribs all day. I think it is a sign that she wants out really soon.” Luke started kissing Camillia's bump. He was so happy to be having a baby girl, with his gorgeous wife. He said, “I missed you today baby. You need to come out so I can see your great soccer kicks. I don't want your mom to get all the special treatment.” He felt her kick underneath his hand. “I swear Luke some days I don't feel like she will ever come out.”  
She started crying and Luke comforted her he said, “Our little girl just needs to stay in there a little bit longer. Tomorrow we will go see the doctor and she will be able to induce you or, see what's going on with the baby. I hate seeing you like this Camillia. I haven't seen you like this since the first time we were trying to have a baby. I know you are worried about the baby being in there this long, but it's perfectly normal.” Camillia calmed down long enough to say, “You know I count her kicks everyday, from the time you leave until the time you come home, and she kicks maybe 30 times, and today she only kicked 15 times.” “Okay how about this I will go call the doctor to see if she can squeeze you in today.” “Okay I love you.” “I love you too.” He kissed his baby and Camillia.  
Luke walked back downstairs to call their doctor. Camillia's doctor was there for her, when Luke couldn't. His job made him work all over the world, and he missed out on a lot of things during Camillia's pregnancy. He missed out on the first time Camillia got to hear the baby's heartbeat, he missed the day she found out they were having a precious little girl, and he missed the birth. He got a call from Camillia and he was in Spain to far from his wife. He was surprised to know that she was in labor, because the baby was two weeks early. He got on a plane and rushed to be by her side. Once he got back to Camillia, she told him it was false labor. Right after that soon he stayed closer to Camillia, and worked at the company’s building. He wasn't going to miss his little girl coming into the world.  
He was dialing the number, when his wife came from the bedroom holding both hands across her stomach. Luke saw her and said, “I'm almost through to the doctor, soon we'll figure out what is going on with our baby.” Camillia said, “We don't need to have an appointment now. I figured out what was wrong with the baby.” “What was the problem?” “Our baby wants to be born today. When you left I got up from the bed and my water broke. We are going to have this baby really soon.” “Well everything is already to go. So let's go to the hospital.” “It is so weird to know this it our first baby and you are so calm.” “That's just because I know my baby is safe with her mother to protect her.”  
A few hours of intense pain baby Rose and in the loving arms of her mother. She was born at 7:15 am and weighed 7 lbs 3 oz. Luke came over to give his wife some juice He couldn't help but, stare at his two girls. He said, “That is a beautiful picture right now.” Camillia started crying and said, “She is so precious. I just want to protect her from everything.” “We both will help her be the best person in the whole world.” “I just wish you didn't have to leave us and go work.” “I know, but I just need to negotiate my contract and I will be right back before you know it. Just take a nap with our little girl and I will take care of her when I get back.” “Do you promise.” “I promise with all my heart.” “Okay I guess you can leave.” He kissed her on the cheek and then kissed the top of Rose's head.  
A few hours later a nurse was walking down the hallways to make sure things were okay. She also kept hearing a baby cry and wanted to know which room it was coming from. She stopped at the moment when Dr. Greene came to investigate. The nurse said, “I heard a baby cry for nearly an hour I just thought it was fussing, until it wouldn't stop.” Dr. Greene said, “I think it is coming from my patient, Camillia's room.” “Do you think she was going through a depression phase?” “It could be, first time mother's are usually the ones who get it the worst.” “Let's go check I don't want anything to happen to the baby.” “Yeah let's go take a look.”  
When they opened Camillia's room they saw the baby on the floor with blood coming from her head. The nurse quickly picked up the baby and said, “Why would anyone want to hurt a precious girl like this one?” Dr. Greene went over to Camillia and said, “She has no pulse. We need to notify Luke.” “Okay I will go let him know. It's a shame this baby won't have a mother in her life.” “Yeah it really is a shame.”  
Luke just got out of his contract meeting and he was gushing about Rose. He said, “She isn't even a day old and I know I would do anything for her. Once we are all on Rose's schedule I will bring her over her.” One of his friends was about to say something when Luke's phone went off. Once he hung it up he rushed back to the hospital.  
Once he got back to Camillia's room, her nurse was waiting with the baby outside the room. Luke said, “Is she okay?” The nurse said, “Yes, we found your baby on the floor and she was bleeding out, but we stitched her head and she is perfectly okay.” “Do they know how Camillia died?” “We think she was feeding the baby when she had a stroke and was like that for maybe two hours.” “And no one could have went to check on her?” “We usually have someone patrol around when first time moms are on the floor.” “My poor little baby. She fell on the floor and her mother died.” “Dr. Greene singed her release paper, so you can take her home now or wait until tomorrow morning.” “I will take her home now. She needs me to take her to a stable environment.” “Okay and a quick tip is that when on of the parents die we tell the spouse to wrap their baby up in the other spouse’s clothes. So they have some sort of scent so, the baby will feel comfortable.” “Okay I know Camillia would put a baby blanket on her stomach everyday.” “I wish you the best of luck with this little girl.” “She will always remember who her mother was and I will make sure she does. Now little girl let's go home.”  
They just got home and Luke, put her down in the crib in his bedroom. He picked up the blanket that Camillia would put over her stomach from the first day she felt the baby move. He walked back over to her and put the blanket over her. He said, “Yeah you love this baby blanket. Your mommy bought this for you a week before she felt you kick for the first time. She was so happy when you did that, because we were supposed to have a baby before you, but it didn't work out. That was why she was so protective of you when you were in her stomach. She loved you more than he loved me, even before we knew what you were. She is going to miss you up in heaven. You need to give me some slack tonight. It is my first time taking care of my own baby. And it is your first night in this world.”  
That night he stayed up longer just so he was ready for anything that Rose had in store for him. He was getting bottles together with the milk Camillia pumped while she was over due. As he was doing this, Rose who was in the other room started crying. He ran into the room to get her and to she what she wanted. He picked her up and took her into the kitchen.  
He was trying to give her a bottle, but Rose wasn't having it. He said, “Oh poor baby I know how much you want it to be momma feeding you, but momma pumped this a week or two before you got here. Momma can't come here to feed you herself. She won't be able to do a lot of things with you, but I will I love you Rose and nothing will ever take me away from you. I will always be there to protect you.” He kissed her head and soon she started eating from the bottle. “That's my girl you need this in order to become stronger and grow into a beautiful young girl” He grabbed the bottle and slowly rocked her in his arms. He was smiling down on her. “You are my love and nothing will ever change that.” He went upstairs to her room and watched her sleep in the crib.  
5 years later Rose was getting ready for her first day of school. He dad always told her about the fun things that go on in school and it made the idea about going to school less scary. He promised he would stay at the school with her, until she felt comfortable.  
She went downstairs for breakfast. She ran into the kitchen to hug her daddy and noticed it was once of his friends, Issac. She backed away from him and said, “You're not my daddy. Where is my daddy?” Issac got down to her level and said, “No, honey I know I'm not your dad. Your daddy had to go to the hospital, but he said he would be here when you get done with school.” “But, he said he would be here for my first day of school.” “He was really sad about that. But, he told me to make your favorite breakfast and I did.” “You made it for me?” “Yes and no. Your dad actually prepped everything and I just cooked it.” “I guess I could have some.” “Well it's all set up on the table.” “Before that why did my daddy need to go to the hospital?” “He was feeling stressed and a little sick. It's just a check-up. I am sure he is fine. Now eat your breakfast and I'll take you to school.” “Okay.”  
Luke wished he could be making his little girls her favorite breakfast today. He wished he was the one taking her to school. He wished he was anywhere but here. He had this scare before and he hoped it wasn't happening again. All he kept thinking about was his daughter instead of himself. The doctor came in and said, “Would you come over and sit on the exam table?”  
Luke moved over to the table and the doctor continued, “Well we ran the test over and over again and the result was always the same.” Luke said, “I knew this would happen. How can I tell my daughter?” “I'm sure she will be happy. It's been five years since her mother died.” “I'm just scared she won't understand what is going to happen throughout this whole process.” “Just take it one day at a time. Now let’s see how far along you are.”  
Luke was in the living room looking at a picture in his hands. He got back just as Issac was going to pick up Rose, but he didn't feel up to going. He told Issac to tell Rose he had a big surprise for her. He hoped she wouldn’t be mad or feel unwanted. He heard the car pull up and soon this will be all behind him.  
He got up from the couch and heard the door slam behind Rose. She ran into the living room, and hugged him so tight. She said, “Daddy! I am glad you home.” Luke smiled down on his daughter and said, “ I am sorry I couldn’t tell you where I was going. Did Issac take good care of you?” “Yeah he made me my favorite breakfast, took me to school, and he stayed there until I told him to go away.” “Well it seem like you had a great day.” “I did and what is this big surprise?” “Well let's sit down here and I will tell you.”  
He grabbed her in his arm and got teary eyed. Rose said, “ Daddy you're scaring me.” Luke said, “Don't be scared sweetie. I am okay and everything is okay.” “Then why are you crying?” “Because I was thinking about the night I brought you home from the hospital. You were so small and cute, and I wanted to know if you ever wanted to have a little brother or sister?” “I think it would be nice. You would be happier if you had another baby.” “I would honey and the surprise is that..I am having a baby.”  
He pulls the ultrasound picture out of his pocket. “You see there’s a baby growing inside my stomach. And in 8 more months the baby will be here.” Rose said, “That little thing is a baby?” “Yes I know it doesn’t look like one yet, but when my belly gets bigger you'll be able to tell.” “Your belly is going to get bigger?” “Yes the baby grows in my belly. But, as I go through this some things you might see that might scare you, like in the beginning I throw up a lot and it just means that I am okay and there will be a time when I feel uncomfortable, and in pain from carrying around a big belly, but its all okay. But, there will be a day when my body can't handle having a baby in it anymore and that day will be really painful for daddy. And if it happens in the middle of the night I will make sure you won't see it.” Rose started crying, “But, I don't want to see my daddy in pain.” “Oh honey it will be okay. I will still be your daddy and Issac will come over and help a lot more. We are in this together.” “Yeah.” “Now that’s my girl. I will stay with you all night and you can ask me anything you want about the baby.” “I think I would like that.” He kissed her. “Then let's do it.”  
That night Luke tucked Rose into his bed and he got in the bed with her. He said, “Now do you have any questions about what is going to happen?” Rose thought about it for awhile until she said, “Why can't we just pick the baby up someplace?” “Well that is because the baby has to grow in my stomach first and then it will be at the hospital.” “Why does it take so long?” “I don't know why. Nine months is a really long time. It would probably make having a baby easier on everyone if it was shorter.” “Are you still going to be my same daddy when you are bigger?” “Oh sweetie I will still be your same daddy. I am just going to be sick and getting bigger, but other than that I will always make time for you.” “Can we do this more.” “We can do whatever you want to until the baby comes you are still my number one girl.” “Can I come with you to see the baby.” “Probably only sometimes, but if you ever go with me and for any reason you feel scared or creeped out you can leave the room. It won't hurt mine or the baby's feelings. It is almost time to get some sleep.” “Can I kiss the baby first?” “Sure you can sweetie.”  
Luke leaned up in the bed and pulled his shirt up. Rose kissed his stomach and said, “Even though I only found out about you today, I love you. And we have the best daddy in the world.” Luke smiled at her and said, “That was nice of you to say to the baby.” “That's my little brother or sister in there. They have to know about our daddy.” “Awe now we need to get some sleep. I love you.” He kissed her on the cheek and they both went to bed.  
The next day when Rose woke up, Luke wasn’t there. She thought he was downstairs, starting the day, until she heard him from the bathroom. She was about to knock on the door when Isaac came in and said, “Hey Rose let's go downstairs and let your daddy be by himself for awhile. I promise your daddy's okay.” She said, “Are you sure?” “I am positive your daddy will be over this sooner than we can get downstairs.” “Okay let's go.”  
They went downstairs to eat and wait for Luke. As they were eating Issac said, “I have an idea about what we can do to make your daddy feel better.” Rose said, “What is it?” “Well I was thinking after breakfast we can go out to a baby store and pick something out for the baby.” “Yeah that would really make him happy.” “Then it's a plan.” “Issac what was my daddy doing in the bathroom, that I couldn’t see him?” “Well.. you see your daddy won't be feeling well for the next couple of months.” “Why? Is it because of the baby?” “Yes it is because of the baby. Every once in awhile your daddy will probably be throwing up. It's a normal part of him being pregnant, so don't worry. Once he's done, he'll be perfectly fine.” “Are you sure? When I'm sick daddy usually lets me sleep in his bed and cuddles with me.” “I don't think that would work, but you could try it sometime. You would probably need to get his permission first.” “I'll ask him later.” “Okay, now finish up. We need to cheer up you daddy.”  
An hour and a half later after searching most of the baby stores they could find, they were at the last one. Isaac said, “I'm sure we'll find the perfect gift here. It's the last store. Now, remember Rose to keep you eyes on the lookout. You never know where you'll find the perfect gift.”  
A few minutes of searching and Issac was about to call it quits. He got a text from Luke awhile ago, saying he felt a lot better and to bring his precious Rose back to him. Issac said, “Come on Rose your daddy said he is feeling much better.” Rose said, “Wait I think I found a great present to give to the baby.”  
She pointed at a blanket that had colorful little sheep on it. Issac took it down for her and said, “That seems like the perfect gift and you know you had a blanket similar to this one as a baby.” “Really?” “Yeah, but something happened to it. I think it got lost. So, is this the perfect gift?” “Yeah!” “Okay let's get it and go give it to your dad.”  
Luke was in the living room tidying up a little when he heard the door slam. Before he could look to see who it was Rose said, “Daddy your okay.” Luke said, “My girl I am okay. Why wouldn't you think I was okay?” “Because you were in the bathroom throwing up today.” “Oh honey that was just from me carrying the baby.” “Issac said something like that too.” “I'm glad you had fun with Issac. Now I can have my sweetie all to myself.” “I got you a present daddy.” “You did well let’s sit on the couch and let me see it.”  
When he pulled the blanket from the bag a wave of emotions hit him. Rose said, “ I picked it out just for the baby, so it could cheer you up.” Luke started crying a little bit. “Don't you like it?” Luke said, “Yes sweetie I like it. I just remember when you had one just like it. Do you remember who got it for you?” She shook her head. “ Well your mom had an appointment to find out if you were a girl or a boy and I was away at a game. My plane got delayed the day before the appointment and I missed it. So I got back and I went into a baby store and I found this blanket with plain sheep on it. When I gave it to your mom, she loved it. In fact everyday she would put that blanket over her stomach all the time.” “What ever happened to it.” “I don't remember I lost it and I couldn’t find it again. But, I remember when you cried all day because you loved that blanket. I will remember to put this over my belly everyday. I love me present.” He kissed her head. “I am so happy to have you as my daughter.” “I'm happy that I have you as my daddy.”  
Two months later Luke took Rose to the baby store to pick out some things for the baby. Luke said, “I need my little helper today to help me pick somethings out for the baby. Are you ready to help?” Rose shook her head. “Okay now daddy needs to pick out a crib, and if we pick out any clothes they need to be yellow or green.” Rose said, “Why is that?” “Because I don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl yet. In 3 weeks I will hopefully know.” “Why does it take so long?” “Well the baby decides what it wants to be, so it takes awhile.”  
A moment later a pain formed in Luke's stomach. Rose saw her daddy was in pain and she said, “Are you okay daddy?” Luke said, “Yeah Rose I am fine. It must be a growing pain from the baby.”  
When they started looking at the cribs, Issac came in. He walked up to them and said, “Funny meeting you here?” Luke said, “ Sweetie can you go over and look at the toys.” Rose shook her head. “How are things going here?” “Okay I did have a little sharp pain in my stomach.” “Is everything okay?” “Yes I haven’t gotten any since then.” “If you have anymore I can come over to the house.” “I appreciate the offer.” “Well I better go I need to talk to the coach.” “Yeah I bet he is really happy with me right now.” “Your name came up every once in awhile. He is going to kick your butt once that baby comes out.” “He'll hate me more once I tell him I want to resign.” “Wait what?” “I have a little family now. I can’t just get up and leave my unborn baby and Rose to play in a game.” “ What will you do. You gave up school to play soccer.” “I am trying to get a coaching job at the high school. So I'm still with my kids.” “Well, I’m going to go. I will see you two later.” He waved goodbye to Rose and left the store.  
Rose and Luke came back to the house after a productive day of baby shopping. Luke said, “Did you love having fun with me today?” Rose said, “I loved picking stuff for my baby sister?” “Sister? You think I am having a girl? Why is that?” “Because we can protect each other. She has to be a girl, because girls will love their daddy a lot more, and a boy would take you away from me.” “Oh honey don't think like that. I will love you and the baby equally. Now let's go upstairs and take a nap.” “Okay daddy.”  
As they were taking a nap, Luke felt more pains. It wasn't unbearable, but he told Isaac to come and look after Rose, who still napping. He agreed and quickly he came over.  
Luke was more worried about Rose waking up and finding Isaac there. He was in an exam room tapping his foot around. If something was wrong with the baby. He still had Rose back home. The doctor came in and said, “What seems to be the problem Luke?” Luke took a deep breathe and said, “I was taking a nap when these pains started coming.” “Where were you having these pains?” “All across my stomach.” “Are you bleeding at all?” “Not that I know of.” “Okay well let me get a nurse and an ultrasound machine.”  
The doctor came back with the nurse and the machine. Luke leaned back on the exam table and cold gel was applied to his stomach. The doctor started moving the wand around and pressing a button. Luke knew the button was for the heartbeat. He was already crying when the doctor said, “I'm sorry Luke, but there isn't a heartbeat. You miscarried the baby. You can take as long as you need in this room.” Luke couldn't say anything because he was holding back tears. “We really are sorry Luke. I knew how much you wanted this baby.” The doctor left the room and Luke continued to cry,  
Issac just got off the phone with Luke. He couldn't believe what was happening to Luke. Luke said he was starting at the hotel or the night too sad to tell Rose. But, it meant Issac had to try and tell Rose himself. His friends mothers was going to bring her back form school. He didn't know how she would take it, but Luke said she could miss school the nest day.  
A few minutes later Rose was running into the house. Isaac, came down from upstairs. He hated to look the excited look on her face. Rose said, “ Where's my daddy? You promised he would be here when I got back.” Issac got on a step so he was face-to-face with Rose. He said, “You know how your daddy was having pains.” “Yeah he said it was from the baby growing.” “Well the pains were so bad that he had to go to the hospital. Now what I'm about to tell you, you might not understand.” “Issac is my daddy okay?” “No, honey he isn't. The doctors gave your daddy an ultrasound and they couldn't find the baby's heartbeat. Your daddy miscarried, which means the baby died in your daddy's belly.” He saw tears coming from Rose's eyes. He hugged her close to him. “Now your daddy is staying at a hotel tonight and I will stay with you, but your daddy said you could miss school so you can be with him all day. Is that okay?” Rose shook her head. “It's okay Rose. Your daddy is still here. You didn't lose anything.” Rose backed away from him and said, “Yes I did, I lost a baby sister.” She ran quickly up the stairs and into her room. She wanted her dad to comfort her, but who would comfort him.  
Rose stayed in her room for the rest of the day. Isaac brought her some dinner. He said, “ Here sweetie you need to eat.” Rose shoved the food away. “I know your sad about what happened to your dad, but it happens all the time to people.” She said, “Why did it need to happen to my daddy. He didn't do anything wrong.” “We both know that. The baby just didn't want to be born and it got sick in your daddy's tummy.” “Will my daddy really be okay?” “Yes honey, I mean it might take awhile for him to be the same person again we all know and love and careful, but he will be alright. I'm going to be here all night so if you need someone to talk to I'll be downstairs.” “Okay I hope he comes back soon.” “Me too sweetie.”  
Luke was back the next day like he didn't sleep a wink. He looked depressed about what happened. Isaac was waiting for him. Luke said, “Where's Rose?” Issac said, “She is in her room sleeping in. She didn't want to go to school.” “Okay can you make sure she doesn't come into my room to see me.” “I'll stay for as long as you want me to, but you can't hide from her forever.” “When I feel less depressed I will talk to her, just not now.” He walked up the stairs and into his room, making sure he locked the door, so Rose couldn’t get in.  
Rose came downstairs and said, “Why was my daddy's door locked?” Isaac walked over to her and said, “Well it's because your daddy is back home and he still needs time to mourn over the baby he lost. He doesn’t want to see anyone right now.” “Can you make him come out?” “Not now sweetie. Your daddy needs some downtime. Go get dressed and we'll go get some breakfast.”  
As Rose was passing Luke's room she heard him talking. “You can't keep a baby in your stomach. Let alone take care of one. Yours pathetic in ever thinking you could. You could have just gave Rose away. I hate looking at her and seeing Camillia. Maybe I will just leave and leave her with Isaac.” He kept going in, but Rose started crying wondering why her daddy didn’t love her anymore.  
A few minutes later Issac and Rose were eating breakfast. Issac noticed that Rose wasn't eating much and he said, “Your daddy wouldn't want you to play with your food.” Rose dropped her fork on the plate and said, “I'm not hungry.” “Oh Rose what’s wrong.” “I heard my daddy say he wished he gave me away.” “Your daddy isn’t going to give you away.” “Then why did he say it. He always says to always tell the truth.” “Your dad is just mad at himself got losing the baby. He would never ever want to lose you too. I'll have a talk with him when you work on the school work you missed.”  
Once they got back, Rose stayed in the kitchen doing her school work and Isaac went to talk to Luke. He opened the door to see Luke looking at himself in the mirror holding his not there baby bump. Luke said, “It's almost gone Issac and soon I'll just have the memories.” Isaac rolled his eyes and said, “Why did you say you wanted to give Rose up. She heard you talking to yourself in here.” “Did you tell her I didn't mean it.” “Yes, but Luke you need to talk to her about what happened. You can always have another baby, but you only have Rose to worry about right now.” “You're right let her come up.” “Okay.”  
Rose was glad that her daddy wanted to see her. She raced into the room and hugged him. He rubbed her head and said, “I missed you honey. I never meant what I said. I was just mad at myself. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.” Rose said, “I love you daddy. I don’t like seeing you hurt. I want you to be happy.” “I just need to get over this first and I'll be the same daddy you loved.” “No, you'll be even better.” “I'll make sure we do special things and cuddle a lot more.” “I would like that.” “Daddy has some big news. I quit my job as a soccer player and decided to be a soccer coach at the high school, so we will spend some time playing soccer together.” “That's so awesome daddy. “Only the best for my baby girl.” He kissed her head, and watched as she fell asleep.  
Rose is in high school now and she is on the soccer team. She was just finishing practice, because they had a game coming up this weekend. She heard her dad calling everyone in for a wrap-up. They all went to when Luke was calling them.  
Luke was happy with his job, he loved to help the teens play soccer and some still do it after high school. But, he was so glad that Rose, was a soccer player just like him. He blamed it on her gene pool. Once all the team had settled down he said, “Okay team this weekend we have out first game against our rivals the badgers. They had the championship 3 years a in row, but we will take that streak away from them.” The team started cheering. “Now I want you all to get a good sleep and keep your spirits up. You guys can all go.”  
Rose stayed so she could talk to her dad. Her dad just smiled and said, “There's our star player.” Rose blushed and said, “Stop, you'll make me nervous if you keep saying that.” “But, it's true, you take after me.” “I might be, but I am better than you.” “We will just have to challenge that fact someday in the near future.” “Why in the near future and not now. Are you afraid I'm going to beat you?” “No, its not that. Look I'm going to work here a little late. When you go home check my nightstand to see if I have the playbook there.” “Okay where do you want it?” “Just put it on the kitchen table and I'll look at it later.” She kisses his head and leaves to go home.  
She got home and waiting there was her boyfriend, Alex. He was a track star, and her father hated him. He kissed her and said, “So your dad stayed behind.” Rose shook her head. “Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to a movie this weekend.” Rose said, “I would, but I have the soccer game and I would want to hang out with my dad afterward. Could we reschedule?” “Well we could how about the prom?” “But, that's months away?” “We'll make a promise to ourselves for that special day.” “Okay, but after that we need to hang out more.” “Deal. I need to go now bye.” He kissed her and he left.  
Rose went upstairs into her room and started to look for the playbook in Luke's room. She didn't find it on his bed or on the table. She was about to give up until she got on the bed and saw something on his nightstand. She grabbed the test and started to get a little teary eyed. She was going to get up, when she felt her father’s hand on her shoulder. He sat down next to her and said, “My Rose, my little girl. I am going to have another baby. I might be able to give you the little sister you always wanted.” She grabbed him into a hug, crying and said, “I'm happy for you daddy. You'll be happy again carrying a baby.” “Yes, and this time you can help me get through this.” “I'll help out a lot more. I’ll, make sure you keep the baby inside you longer than the last time you were pregnant.” “Sweetie keeping the baby inside me is my job. I'll protect the baby as much as I can.” “I keep forgetting that part.” “Well I have an appointment after the game and I was thinking that you could come with me if you wanted to.” “Yes, I would love to come.” “I'm glad you are coming with me. I'll need someone there to hold my hand to make sure what happened last time doesn't happen again.” “You changed so much during that time.” “It won't happen again. I have my Rose and my baby and my life is finally on track for the better this time.”  
The next day Rose was getting ready for school, and Luke was throwing up. She wanted to help him and he didn't want her help. She walked into the bathroom and said, “I'm going to school now are you sure you don't want my help?” His head still in the toilet he said, “No honey I think I'm almost down. I'll meet you at school.” “Are you sure?” “Yes I'm 100% sure and if I don't show up you know that I'm here and still throwing up.” She knelt down to kiss his head and left.  
As school was going on all around her. Rose, still didn't see her dad. She was getting worried, but she couldn't call him. because she left her phone at home. She was getting ready for soccer practice with her teammates, when the assistant coach came in and said, “I have some news that concerns all of you. The head coach, Luke can't come in today or for the rest of the season. He emailed in his letter of resignation and he will only come in once in a while. So now I will be coaching you. Everyone met at the track in 5 minutes and no exceptions. Rose can I see you in the office.”  
Rose didn't have a choice she followed the coach into the office. He locked the door and said, “Before you freak out it's nothing bad. It's just about your dad. The committee knows about Luke’s condition and can't believe he's stopping without giving himself a chance. So we have decided to give him this week off and, we want you to persuade him to come back and coach again.” Rose said, “I don't know how I could get him to come back.” “Well I have a plan. In the game tomorrow I want you to lose on purpose. Your dad will be in the crowd and he will see that he's a better coach than I am, and he'll come back.” “I think your crazy.” “Look I know that the team thinks the only reason why you got on the team was because he was the coach. Now since he's gone you will be the first one gone.” “So your black mailing me. If I don't get him back you’ll kick me of the team, but you can’t do that.” “Yes I can, I make the decisions around here. Either he comes back or you don’t have to show up to practice ever again.”  
Luke still felt sick, but Issac was coming over and he needed to freshen up a bit. He was making tea as Issac was talking about himself. He said, “So how are you doing this pregnancy?” Luke rolled his eyes and said, “What's not going on with this pregnancy. I'm just throwing up all the time. I mean at first I could hide it from Rose and now it's out in the open.” “Did you get her to help you?' “No, I pushed her into going to school.” “You should have let her help you Rose is all you have left until this baby gets here.” He looks down at his barley there bump and says, “I just want the baby to stay in there. I have Rose this time around to help me plan things out for the baby. We can bring this baby into the world.” “Don't you hear yourself. You're making Rose into Camillia. She is only your daughter. She shouldn’t have to take car of you or a baby.”  
Before Luke could respond Rose ran into the house. Issac said “ Hey Rose how was school.” Luke got up holding his stomach and said, “Better yet how was practice?” Rose just started to cry and ran upstairs to her room. “What was that all about?” “I don't know, but I better go find out.”  
Rose was on her bed crying her eyes out, when her dad came into the room and sat next to her. He was rubbing her back, trying to get her to calm down. He said, “What's wrong with my Rose? Did you have a bad day without me there? I'm sorry that you had to find out during practice about me quitting, but I need to protect my baby any way that I can.” Rose turned over to her father and said, “I don't care about you leaving. I understand that you wanted to be safe. It's after the announcement that hurt.” “What was it?” “I can't tell you. You might make it worse.” “You don't need to tell me right now, if your not comfortable talking about it. I will always be around to talk about this.” “Can you just stay here with me?” “Do you want me to cuddle with you, like I did when you were a little girl?” “Yeah.” “Okay sweetie I'll stay for as long as you want me too.” He kissed her head and wrapped her up in his embrace. “Everything will be alright Rose. I will make it better whenever you decide to tell me.” “I love you daddy.” “I love you too my little Rose.”  
Two hours later Luke was making dinner for him and Rose. She calmed down long enough to sleep. She came downstairs to see her dad in a happy mood. He said, “ Did you sleep well?” Rose said, “Yeah I just didn't think I would be having dinner with you.” “Oh my morning sickness subsided. For right now the baby is letting me eat. Who knows what will happen tonight. Come sit down and eat.” “Are you sure your okay?” “Yes, Rose I am sure.” “I'll go with whatever you say.”  
She sat down to some of her favorite foods. Luke said, “I made you some of your favorite foods tonight.” Rose said, “I can see that. Does this have anything to do with what happened today?” “Sort of I just want to make you feel special honey. No matter what happened I will still love you.” “The coach said that if I don't make you come back he would take me off the team. He also wanted me to rig the match tomorrow, so you would come back.” “He can't do that to my team. I am going to have a talk with him tomorrow before the game.” “Please, dad don't do it. I don't want to make a big deal out of it.” “I promise I won't I just want him to know you can't be kicked off the team. When I made the choices.” “I don't want special treatment. If I'm kicked off them I can focus on something else.” They ate dinner in peace and quiet and Rose went up to her room for the rest of the night.  
The next day, Luke didn't feel good again. But, he needed to be at the school before Rose got ready for the game. He just had to wade out his morning sickness as he got closer to the school. He said, “Just wait a few more minutes baby, then I will gladly trow up for you.”  
He went into his old office to find Jeff, the new head coach writing in the playbook. He walked in and said, “What are you trying to pull, trying to kick Rose off the team.” Jeff gave a smirk and said, “I can do whatever I want to this team now, It's all mine.” “No, you can't. I made this team up. I decide who stays and who goes.” “You know if I would have kicked someone off the team,you wouldn’t be here. You are only here for Rose. You always said you treat each member the same, but you never did.” “If this is about Rose again you have it wrong. If I don't come back Rose shouldn’t be blamed for it. She worked so hard to get where she is now.” “Only because of you” “I'm taking my Rose out of the match and off the team until I see to it that you are out as head coach.”  
Luke watched from the car as Jeff told Rose, she was off the team. He hated himself for doing that, but he needed her help with the baby coming. He saw her rushing over to the car and she got in. Luke just drove away from the school.  
Luke drove to the hospital's parking lot. Rose said, “What are we doing here?” Luke said, “I am here to see the baby for the first time. You can stay here if you want or, you can stay here and see the baby.” “I don't care. You ruined my life.” “I only did it because you would have been kicked off anyway.” “You didn't even give me a chance.” “Look Rose I only did it, because I need you now more than ever. This baby I am having is going to need both of us, and if you don't want to help then you can go back to your soccer life and leave me by myself.” “Fine then I choose to stay here in the car. That thing your having is ruining my life.” “If you feel that way I'll go in myself,but if you don't come with me I'll make sure you never see your boyfriend anymore.” “Fine then you can take everything away from me I won't budge.” “Stay here until I get back.” “Don't worry I will.”  
Luke was nervous sitting in the same room where he lost his other baby. He was on the cold exam room table waiting for the doctor to come in and give an internal exam. He hated getting one of them it made him feel uncomfortable.  
The doctor came in a few minutes later and said, “So Luke you are pregnant again.” Luke just smiled. “After seeing and reading your chart you must only be a few weeks, so with that in mind, I will need to do an internal exam.” Luke said, “That is what I was afraid of.” 'It's not that bad. Plus, it's only one time.”  
The doctor got to work on the exam. He could see by the look on Luke's face that it wasn't his cup of tea. The doctor said, “Luke you are 8 weeks pregnant. There's only one baby and it has a heartbeat.” Luke started crying. “I'll let the nurse get some pictures for you and give you some prenatals for you and the baby. Take as much time as you want.”  
It seemed like forever before Luke came back. Rose was sleeping in her seat. He woke her up and she said, “Are you finally done? I would love to get on with my life.” Luke said, “What ever happened to my sweet Rose.” “She left a long time ago. All that girl wanted was a sister and that dream was taken from her.” “She wasn't taken from you. That baby died and it was a boy.” “I blame it on you. You killed it.” “You can't talk to me like that Rose. If you do you won't be going to prom at all.” “Fine I won't talk to you at all.” “Come on Rose don't be like that.” For the rest of the ride home they didn't say anything to each other.  
Once they got back Issac was there making lunch. He said to Luke, “How did it go.” Rose stumped up to her room. “That great huh?” Luke rolled his eyes and said, “She's just being a normal teenage girl. But, there is a 8 week old baby in my belly.” Luke hands him the ultrasound picture. “Did they say anything about the last time you were pregnant?” “Yes the doctor said as long as I stay calm and not stress out I will be fine.” “I think having a teenager isn't the best calmer ever.” “She will come to her senses soon enough. She's just mad because she is off the team, and that I told her she couldn't go to prom with her boyfriend.” “Yeah I'm sure all the drama will subside in a few days.” “Yeah you're right I just have to give her space. In a few days she will be the Rose I know and love.” “Just take it slow with her.” “I know, now I need to go lay down.” “I'm going to go so have fun with Rose.” “Oh you know I'm going to have loads of fun.”  
A week went by Luke and Rose still weren't talking to each other and there was no sign that it would. Issac was taking Rose out shopping for a baby present to give to Luke. Rose said, “Why am I even here? I don't care about my dad's stupid baby.” Issac said, “We are here to get a gift for your new sibling because you need to make up with your dad.” “But I don’t want to make up with him. He kicked me off the soccer team.” “He only did it because he needs you around more. He didn't do it out of spite like you think he did. He wants the baby and he needs all the help he can get.” “Don't you think I know that? But, he doesn't have to take everything away from me.” Rose started crying, Issac took her to the back of the store so, she could get it all out.  
They got the gift and were back at the house. Rose went upstairs so she could apologize to Luke. She opened the door to his room and was shocked to see her father was on the floor and wasn't moving. She yelled for Issac, and once he got to see Luke on the floor motionless he said, “I'll get him to the car and we will take him to the hospital.” Rose shook her head and got somethings ready for the hospital.  
A few hours later Rose was pacing the area where Luke was getting examined by the doctors. She wasn't allowed in the room because she was underage. So, Issac was is the there testing her updates. She was saying to herself, “This is my fault. I didn't apologize to my dad fast enough, so now this happened to him.” She stopped pacing when a hand touched her shoulder. It was Issac and he said, “Your dad had a stroke and he and the baby are okay, but he will have to stay here until he has the baby.” “Can I go in and see him.” “Yes, but he can't talk to you.” “Okay.” “Just don't stress him out.” “I won't I can promise you that.”  
Rose walked into the room and heard the monitors going making sure nothing happens to him or the baby. She sat in a chair right next to his bed and grabbed his hand. She kissed it and said, “Hi daddy. I'm really sorry I didn’t find you earlier. I'm also sorry that I didn't talk to you because of how stupid I was. Now you're here and can't leave until the baby is born. I feel like this is all my fault.” She felt a nudge from her dad. He wrote, This wasn't your fault you didn't mean for this to happen. “But, I was so mean to you. I should have apologized ahead of time.”  
Luke moved once in the bed and Rose got up into the bed. She started crying and Luke did his best to calm her down, but then he started crying. Rose looked up into his eyes and said, “I will come everyday after school to stay with you until the baby comes. I will help you get things ready at home, so you don't have to worry about it. I will take care of you and everything else.” She wiped the tears away from his eyes. He didn't have to write it down. Rose knew what he wanted to say.  
Luke was in his second trimester now and he was allowed to talk, but only for a little while. He still wasn't strong enough to do anything. Rose could see it based on his baby bump. The baby was growing a lot and she was happy. It meant that both her dad and the baby were doing great. She didn't go see Luke for two weeks because of her being sick. But she was ready to go see him again. She had to wait until she was completely recovered to not give her dad an infection.  
But, today was the day Luke was going to know what the gender of the baby was. He kept putting it off until Rose wasn’t sick anymore. He was sitting in his room rubbing his bump smiling down on it. He loved touching his bump, thinking about the baby moving, and soon after holding the baby. Soon the door to his room opened and his daughter came through. She rushed over to him and started to cry. He did too and she said, “You don't need to be sad. I can do that for the both of us.” Luke wiped away his tears and said, “You.. came to see..baby?” “Yes I came to see you and the baby.” “I...mi..ssed you.” “I know you did Issac would tell me that everyday he came back from seeing you.” “Baby... sex today.” “I heard that from one of the nurses. She said you were really happy.” “Feel..baby?” “Sure I would love to feel my brother or sister.” He took her hand and placed it on his belly. “Baby...no kicked yet. He or she...still...sleeping.” “That's okay the baby should kick anytime now. Maybe it will be today.” “Hope so.” “Have you thought about any names.” “No..not yet..till I know.” “ I know what you mean. I didn't start the room yet.” “Wish.. could help.” “Maybe one day you can for just a few hours.” “Maybe.” “I'll just stay with you or the rest for the night. I missed you so much.”  
An hour later the nurse came in with an ultrasound machine. She woke both of them up and said, “Luke I am here to do you ultrasound are you ready?” Luke vigorously shook his head. “Okay then let's start.” She started rubbing the wand all over his belly. He was smiling at his baby on the monitor, Rose was happy her daddy was happy. The nurse stopped the wand and said, “Well I can say that Luke you are going to have another little girl to take care of.” He started crying and said, “I..can't.. imagine..my life without them.” He grabbed his daughter's hand and for once it didn’t feel like he was sick and in a hospital. “I.. have.. two girls..now.” Rose said, “Yes you do.” She kissed his head.  
Rose was back after she got her dad some weird craving he wanted. He ate it really quickly and soon he didn't feel good. Rose said, “What's wrong dad?” He rubbed his stomach before saying, “Belly...hurts.” “Is it a belly ache.” “Think so.” Rose moved her hand on his stomach and it wasn't contractions. “Maybe I can calm the baby down by singing to her.” “Could..work.” Luke turned towards her and let her sing to his belly. He started to smile and said, “You..sing.. amazingly.” “Thanks I started to sing after you took me off the soccer team.” “You ...hear..any...thing..about that?” “No, I haven't I never went to a game or practice. I just haven't been with it lately thinking about you and the things I need to get done.”  
Before Luke could say anything he flinched a little bit and grabbed his stomach. Rose said, “What is it? Are you in any pain?” Luke grabbed for her hand and placed it on his bump. Luke said, “It's.. the.. baby. Think she..kicked me.” Rose felt her sister and was overjoyed. “I am lucky that I could be here for the first time she kicked and I got to see your expression.” “It...was..your singing. She liked ...your voice.” “I don't think so, You gave the princess what she wanted and that made her kick for her daddy.” “I..hope she doesn’t stay ….up now for the whole..night.”  
Some weeks passed and Luke was about to enter his last few months of being pregnant. Rose was about to ask his doctor if he could leave the hospital for a day to help her pick out stuff for the baby's room. The doctor agreed that spending one day out of the hospital wasn’t going to hurt him she walked into the room to see her dad in the bathroom looking at his growing stomach. She walked in and said, “Hi daddy I have some news for you.” Luke turned around to face her and said, “Can..baby...come out today?” “No, you can some help me pick out somethings for the baby.” “Oh..I just thought.” “You still have two more months until the baby comes. I know how hard it is for you. You have to go through this in the hospital.” “Not that. You only stay few minutes...but, when you not here... the baby makes me hurt. Back hurt, belly hurt, everything hurts.” He starts to cry and Rose tries to hug him, but it doesn’t workout well with is belly. “When we come back home after the shopping I will try me best to make you happy and comfortable.” “You mean that?” “Yes I will try, but I can’t make any promises.” He laughed and said, “ Well thanks..anyway.” “Come on I have some stuff ready for you. We can go straight to shopping.” He smiled at Rose and that was all the confirmation she needed.  
They went to a few stores, before Luke got tired. They went to one last store before going home. Luke said, “I am... tried. Can please stop.” Rose said, “This will only take a few minutes I want you to pick out the bedding.” “Okay...but,...then we go.” “I promise we will go after the bedding is picked out.” “Okay.”  
They started looking until Luke bent over in pain. Rose moved to his side and said, “Are you okay?” Luke said, “I don't know sweetie it might just ..be..those fake ones.” “Okay are you sure I can time them?” “There's ..no..need too.” “Okay.” He got up and picked a flower pattern bedding. “I like this one.” “Then we'll get this one.”  
They went back to the house and Rose was excited to show her dad the room. She took him upstairs and said, “It's not that put together yet, but Issac helped build everything, so are you ready to see it?” Luke said, “Yes and the baby is getting excited too, she is kicking up a storm.” She placed her hands on his stomach and he was right. “Okay close your eyes.” He did and they entered the room.  
Once in the room Luke opened his eyes and couldn’t believe how much different the room looked. He started to cry when he looked around the room. This was a room for a little princess. He could see his daughter growing up in this room. He sat down in the rocking chair and said, “I love.. this room..she..loves it too, kicking a lot.” Rose smiled and said, “I am glad you like it.” “I just wi..sh your mom could be here to see her to girls. She would be happy with what you accomplished in life.” “I always think of her. I always wondered what life would be like if she was still here.” “We would have probably had another baby before this one. She would have helped with the room . I didn’t like you doing everything for this baby. She is your sister not your daughter.” “I liked doing it. It made me realize that I don't have to think about soccer every moment of the day. I just want me old dad back before all of this happened.” “Yeah I haven't thought about it either.” “You can stay here tonight and tomorrow I will take you back to the hospital.” “I wish I didn't need to.” “Maybe you could stay, but I would have to talk to the doctors.” “I really don't want to go back there. I miss being in my own house.” “I will call them now.” “Yes, please do that now.” “Well since you asked nicely.”  
Rose got back from her call with her dad's doctors and she saw that her dad was sleeping in the baby's room. She didn’t want to wake him up and just go and move into another room and try to get comfortable again. She just let him be. She just kissed him and rubbed his bump and left.  
It was the middle of the night when Luke was woken up to a craving. He went downstairs to see what he could find. His daughter always wanted him to eat things he never liked to eat when he wasn't pregnant. He found some food and started to eat it. He was eating when he started to hurt. He said, “Oh baby girl you need to wait two more months.” Another pain and a strong kick took over. “I guess you don't want to listen to me. I'll go get your sister.”  
He tried to walk up the stairs and once he did. He walked into Rose's room. He said, “Rose woke up you need to take me back to the hospital the baby is coming.” Rose got up to see her dad's belly in her face. She said, “Okay just stay calm.” He kept rubbing his bump a lot. She grabs his hands. “It's okay I am here for you and everything will be alright.” He breathed through a contraction and said, “Just don't leave my side for anything,” “I promise I won't leave your side.” “Okay.” He takes her hand and puts it on his stomach. “Your little sister will be here soon.”  
Once they got into a room at the hospital things progressed fast. Luke was at 8cm when he was brought in and now, he was feeling pressure. He doctor came in and told him to push as hard as he could. He tried and tried. He started screaming for Rose to come into the room because she didn't want to see Luke, giving birth. Rose heard the screams and walked into the room. The doctor and nurse were giving him a break, so he could regain his strength. Rose held his hand and said, “Daddy what's wrong why isn’t the baby here yet?” Luke breathed through another contraction and said, “My little baby girl isn't ready yet, but my body wants her to come out. I was thinking maybe you could sing to her.” “If that will make her come out then yes I will sing to her.”  
Rose started to sing a song she had been working on as her dad was struck in the hospital, and she was too sick to see him. As she started to sing Luke was pushing. Since, Rose was singing to his belly she could see the baby slowly making her way out of her dad. She just closed her eyes and kept singing. She heard her dad saying, “Keep going baby. She is coming out I can feel her.”  
Soon Luke gave one last and final push and he and Rose heard heard the baby's first cry. Luke started to take in some breaths and said, “This is like the same day when you were born Rose. Thinking back this is the second most important day of my life.” Rose said, “What was the first one?” “When me first baby girl was born.” She kissed her dad's cheek just as the nurse was handing over Luke’s new precious little daughter. The nurse said, “Now you have two cute daughters.” “Yes now I have a Rose and a little Flora now and I wouldn't change it for the world.”


End file.
